


Have You Met?

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [125]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, and subsequent meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Phil meets Natasha. And eventually, he meets her officially.





	Have You Met?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/895477.html?thread=106924277#t106924277) at comment_fic.

The first time Phil met the legendary Black Widow was the day after his first date with Clint. To some it might have seemed like a chance encounter between two coworkers who rarely traveled the same circles, but Phil knew better. Natasha was Clint's best friend, and she was checking to see if Phil was good enough for him.

They had a perfectly sedate and vague conversation that left Phil feeling only a little like she was judging Clint’s taste in men, which he figured was probably the best he could hope for. At least there had been no casual weapons cleaning.

He counted it a success.

The second and third times he met her were just as seemingly casual as the first, but they went, in Phil’s opinion, even better. Natasha seemed to find him acceptable, maybe even liked him going by the package of donuts she left on his desk one day. He hadn’t told her those were his favorites, so Clint must have been the one to do so.

The fourth time they met was through Clint himself. Phil hadn’t told him about Natasha’s visits, and he was fairly sure she hadn’t told him either.

Which made it only a little awkward when Clint grabbed him by the arm and led him over to the corner of the room where SHIELD was holding their annual Christmas party. Natasha raised here eyebrows when she saw them, and Phil fought to hold back an answering grin of amusement.

Clint, of course, was oblivious to the whole exchange. “Hey, Phil, have you met Natasha?”


End file.
